powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 18: The Secret Byakko-chan
The Secret Byakko-chan is the eighteeneth episode of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. Synopsis Kou becomes a hindrance instead of help as Kibaranger as he abuses his new powers and decides to move in with Lin to learn more from the team without revealing himself. Plot In a park, Kou transforms into Kibaranger before deciding to take a ride on his skateboard to show off; running right towards a truck before leaping on top of it, riding it and off before briefly falling off! He then spies a group of high school girls, using his Qi to show their panties; then going to a baseball game and stealing a ball being hit and slamming it into a catcher's mitt before Byakko flings the ball right back into Kibaranger turning him back into Kou! The sword wonders when he's going to stop goofing with his new powers but Kou states his powers are fun; Byakko claims he's exposed performing stunts like this and he has to hide his identity due to the Gorma; yet as he explains he's the reason why Kou's Kibaranger, the boy takes a band and wraps it around the tiger's mouth gagging him shut as he claims he'll do what he wants! As Rin heads to her apartment, she complains about Kou; he continues to claim he's her little brother and has even made a spare key to her apartment to let himself in! The male Dairanger wonder if he's connected or possibly even is Kibaranger but think that's impossible due to his adult body. Yet when they wonder why he isn't showing himself to them, they enter the apartment discovering two adults helping Kou move in with his "big sister"; the old lady mentions she was friends with Kou's mother years ago and that she was watching over the boy since she passed five years prior but Kou himself states she merely disappeared which they confirm. The grocery couple leave the apartment as Kou moves up into the ceiling; with Rin still not believing what's happened and asking the other Dairanger to help get him out! In the ceiling, Byakko continues to try to speak to Kou while wondering why he's intending to live here; the boy confirms it believing this is the best way for him to learn about the Dairanger; when the tiger wonders what will happen if his identity is revealed, he asks if he has a crush on Rin, which he denies despite blushing; when Byakko confirms it, Kou throws him into a box making him complain further. At a shrine, Zydos asks Akomaru what he's planning to do even as he plays with a noisemaker; Gara wonders about why he was hyping himself up despite Kibaranger emerging. Akomaru states he wanted to reveal Kibaranger's identity from the beginning and take him to the Gorma; Shadam believes it's a dumb plan but his son claims he might think he hate him but he claims he also despises the mother who abandoned him and vanished before saying he'll understand soon enough. Approaching the Three Ladies, Akomaru reveals he knows that Kibaranger is a 10-year old boy with a tiger-shaped burn mark on his right arm before asking them to find that as they vanish and Akomaru continues to torment his father with his noisemaker. At the apartment, Rin offers juice to Kou, stating that she decided that he can stay while he reveals he was being lonely. He states he can't explain about the couple who watched him but they aren't his real family and he felt like a nuisance to them. The phone rings and Rin states it's for someone looking for Kou; the boy heads for the phone and hears it is his mother, making him excited that she's returned! However his "mother" is merely Shoji in a phone booth playing a prank claiming he missed "her son" and wants to meet with him at Tokyo's train station, which he agrees to. Excited, he tells Rin he's going off to meet with his mother before riding on a skateboard away. As he leaves, Ryo, Daigo and Kazu emerge from Rin's closet ashamed that they played this prank on him, but she states she's the one who should be shamed and they should return everything to the greengrocer who cared for Kou before! Kou excitingly skates to the train station, while the Dairanger take a truck to return all of Kou's items to where they came from, Ryo commenting on Rin's cruelty on trampling on a child's feelings. Without warning, several people are running from their lives as the Three Ladies strip down boys in search of the Tiger Mark! Ryo confirms the Gorma behind the attack but Lady Ring states they don't have time to deal with the Dairanger before vanishing once again, confusing the team. Ryo tells Rin about the Gorma appearance but she sees Kou confronting her, crying about the prank they pulled. Dropping his skateboard, he hits her for being mean to him and lying about not seeing his mother and wondering why; Rin states its because he wouldn't leave but Kou states what she did was wrong before running off and stating that he did like her, making Rin upset at the prank. Kou continues to run yelling about Rin's cruelty as Lady Earring confronts Kou asking about his arm, grabbing the boy and discovering the mark implanted on him; making Kou have traumatic memories of the day he got it from his mother as she had no choice and he should hate her for doing this to him and crying for her action! Lady Earring confirms he's Kibaranger but Rin suddenly appears knocking her away, Hououranger using her Qi to send the Gorma Minion flying until she reflects back and both the Gorma and Dairanger confront each other in combat. As they fight, Kou sees Akomaru approach by rickshaw, the two seeing each other as Byakko tells him he needs to join the Dairanger. Kou claims it's scary, but he asks if he's a Dairanger as well. In the battle, Hououranger is being tormented by Lady Earring while Ryuuranger is captured by Lady Necklace and the others continue to fight for their lives; Akomaru watches stating he'll leave the battle to the Three Ladies while departing with his rickshaw. Lady Earring continues to strangle Rin as Kou watches and Byakko yells at him for transforming when he wants to have fun and he isn't being a man about his responsibilities. Kou worries but Byakko asks if he's OK in leaving RIn like this as Lady Earring laughs manically at her torment; realizing he cares enough, the boy gains resolve, making Byakko claim he's a man and the boy transforming into Kibaranger. As Lady Earring prepares to end Hououranger's life, the Byakkoshinken slices her hair as Kibaranger emerges, apologizing for being late as Byakko claims the Gorma are being too haughty with their attacks. Lady Earring tells him to not torment her as she and Kibaranger begin to battle, the new Ranger accidentally groping the Gorma Minion who punches him for his action and throws him back wondering where his lecherous actions have gone. Kou wonders if he can win but Byakko claims he has him as the sword drags Kibaranger to slash her over and over before the two jump and kick Lady Earring and strike her again. The two then perform the Howling New Star Scattered Echo, allowing Kou to summon a rock band deafening Lady Earring's massive ears making her fall to the ground forcing the trio to retreat. As the Three Ladies return to Akomaru, Lady Earring reports to him about Kibaranger being "the boy"; Akomaru shows concern but she falls dead, making the sisters sob as Akomaru realize that Kou was him, making him break his noisemaker. At the waterfront, Rin gives Kou back his skateboard while she relents to letting Kou live with her in exchange that he doesn't grope her ever again; he agrees on a pinky swear and shows excitement before flipping her skirt, stating it wasn't a grope! Byakko laughs stating he thought he could worry but doesn't have to. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * Kou's Mother: * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Old Man: *Old Woman: Notes *'Viewership': 7.3% *'Eyecatch' **'Featured Dairanger (Pre-Break):' HououRanger **'Featured Dairanger (Post-Break):' HououRanger *The title of the episode is a reference to Himitsu na Akko-chan, a magical girl anime from the 1960s. *Kou's mother appears in this episode in a flashback. Mikiko Miki played Commander Aya Odagiri in Choujin Sentai Jetman. *The tiger branding flashback will be repeatively used. *Although three parts of the opening would feature various scenes from each episode, the second part of this one reused a scene from the previous one. DVD Releases *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/dairenger.html *The complete Dairanger series was released in North America by Shout! Factory in 2015. See Also (Kibaranger footage) References Category:Gosei Sentai Dairanger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Noboru Sugimura